Is Anakin cheating
by danifiction
Summary: A new girl comes in to the Temple, Padme and Ahsoka seem to think people are cheating
1. Chapter 1

What if Anakin was cheating on me, I mean he's more than capable. Don't be ridicules, he wouldn't.

But Ahsoka did say she saw him with another girl. She was new to the Jedi and she was VERY pretty. Her name was Mapher pronounced mayfer. Ahsoka said her hair was as yellow as the sun, her eyes were as blue as oceans and her nose was like a button. Would Anakin ever cheat on ME, especially now. The other day he asked if I would start a family with him and I said not yet. I start to cry. Ahsoka says that she's tall and pretty and Anakin is very close with her. Why did she have to join the temple? I bet she's like a rat.

Just then I hear a bang on the door. I look from left to right and dart in to the bathroom (the downstairs one). Anakin bursts in with Mapher. I look at them laughing.

"PADME?" Anakin yells. "ARE YOU HOME" I don't reply. I just keep my eyes on them, watching their every move. Anakin goes upstairs and back down shaking his head. Mapher's lips are bright red and she wears a bit of black eye liner. Ahsoka WAS right she was to die for. Tall but not too thin, her eyes were big her nose was small. Every bit of her appearance was perfect. I wouldn't blame him if he did, a woman like that.

**Should Anakin cheat on Padme, leave comments leave A for yes B for no.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Most of you guys said A so here ya go xx**

Mapher sat on the bed. Anakin looked at her, his face going a bit red.

"Sit with me Anakin" She says her voice soft. Anakin looks around the room one last time and sits beside her. She grins at him and puts her soft, pale hands on his knee. Anakin looks at her.

"What are you-"He was interrupted by Mapher sticking her tongue down his thought. When she finally parts from him, she smiles. He smiles back, pushing her down on the bed. She giggles as he kisses her stomach.

"Stop it, it tickles" she says laughing. He looks up at her and kisses her. I don't realise I'm crying until my hand becomes socked. I turn away from the door and stand up. I stand up on the toilet and open the window. I struggle to climb up. I kick my legs around until I knock the soap off the side of the sink. It crashes to the ground.

"PADME?" Shouts Anakin. I quickly climb up the window as footsteps come to the bathroom door. The door opens. Anakin scans the room as I dangle from the third floor. I try to keep grasp, but my hands start to slip. I hear the door closing. I look down. The branch from a tree is beneath me. I place my feet on it, taking the pressure of my arms. I get balanced and let go of the window. I walk across the thick wooden branch and slip down from the tree. When I get down I fall to my knees and sob. I hear footsteps. I tense up.

"Padme?" It was a gentile girl voice. I turn around but there's nothing there. I feel a warmth next to me. I turn, Ahsoka is sat beside me. "What's wrong" She asks. I burst in to tears on Ahsoka's shoulder. She pats my back. I put my head on her shoulder and she puts her head on mine. "It's ok" She says. I close my eyes and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up lying on the grass.

"Ahsoka?" I ask scanning the area. I stand up, looking up at the house. I take a deep breath and walk to the front door.

"Anakin, I'm home" I shout. I hear shuffling and giggling. Anakin comes dashing down the stairs.

"And where have _you_ been" He asked.

"I-I-I was working late" I reply. Anakin glares at me, raising one eyebrow.

"Prove it" He says. I look at him shocked.

"Why should I" I ask.

"Where did you sleep last night" He asked.

"In Ahsoka's house"

"Why didn't you come home?" I glare at Anakin and barge past him, stomping up the cream stairs. "Whe-where are you going"

"To the toilet" I reply.

"Use the downstairs one" He demands.

"NO" I say storming upstairs. He follows me up. I walk in the bathroom and look around. Then I slam the door in Anakin's face. I take a deep breath and open the door again. Anakin is still there. I scowl at him.

"What's the matter with you" He asks.

"Where is she Anakin?" I ask looking around. He gives me a clueless look. "Don't give me that look Anakin I saw you with Mapher" I shout.

"Who"  
"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW HER" I scream, tears running down my face. He looks at the wardrobe, then back at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I walk to the wardrobe and open the door. Mapher was semi naked and smiling. I look at Anakin, my eyes filled with tears. He looks at Mapher then back to me.

"Padme, I'm sorry" He says grabbing my hand. I pull away.

"I can't believe you would lie to me" I say still crying. I shake my head and go downstairs to the door. Anakin runs after me.

"I know you're angry but don't go" He begs.

"I'm not angry, I'm just sad" I say stepping out the door. "Goodbye Anakin" I sob turning around so I don't look at him.

"Padme, don't go" He shouts. I ignore him and walk forwards.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ok" Ahsoka asks handing me some tea. I nod taking a sip. Lux opens the door. I smile at him as he kisses Ahsoka on the cheek.

"Hi" I say softly, smiling faintly. He smiles and runs upstairs. I look back at Ahsoka and sigh.

"You can stay as long as you want" She says sitting beside me, stroking my hand. I shake my head.

"Ahsoka you don't understand, I'm not going to be alone for long" I say. Ahsoka gives me a confused look. "I left Anakin because I'm having his baby and I didn't want it to grow up with a father who lies and cheats" I say crying. Lux pops his head round the door in just a towel.

"Ahsoka wher-"

"SHUT UP LUX" She shouts.

"I was only asking where the shampoo was" He muttered.

"On the top shelf" Ahsoka hisses. He mumbles something under his breath as her waddles down the hall. Ahsoka turns back to me. "You can both live here" Ahsoka says. I shake my head.

"Ahsoka, I'll get my own flat" I say. She sighs as she stands up and walks to her bag. She passes me a card.

"The code is 7984" She says before I could deny it.

"I'll pay you back" I say. She nods.

"If you want" She replies. She takes my hand and leads me in to the spare room. It's a pure white room, with automatic stuff. She put her hand on my back. "Padme, you're going to be ok" She says looking deep into my eyes. I nod as she closes the door. I hear her whispering to Lux, followed by laughter and running upstairs. I smile at the two.


	5. Chapter 5

8 months later

I cradle my new baby girl in my arms. Ahsoka is by my side.

"She's beautiful" She whispers. She smiles at me. Lux comes in shortly after, he doesn't say anything, he just sits on the chair next to me. He beckons Ahsoka over. "Can't it wait" She asks quietly. He shakes his head. Ahsoka kneels beside him, he whispers something. Ahsoka's face sinks. She looks at the door.

"What's going on" I ask, looking at the door then Ahsoka. She doesn't reply, just looks concerned. "Well?" She looks at me.

"Anakin's here" She exclaims. My heavy eyes widen.

"What, how does he know" I ask. She shrugs. Anakin bursts in. I glare at him as he stands in the doorway. "What are you doing here" I growl at him, making sure he knows he's not welcome.

"To see my child" He says, staring at the new born.

"Take a big look, because this is the last time you'll see her" I say snarling. He looks at me, astonished that I could say that.

"Padme, that's not fair. Do you want her to grow up without a dad? Do you want her to be different? Do you want her to grow up without two parents?"

"I want her to grow up without lies" Just then Mapher comes in with a pram, inside the pram holds a little sleeping boy. He's dressed in a deep blue top and musty trousers. She looks directly at me.

"Hello Padme" She says smugly. Ahsoka stands up.

"Get out of here blondy , you're not wanted." She growls.

"Make me you orange freak." She growls back pushing the pram aside. Ahsoka scrunches up her face and sits back down.

"You're not worth it you slag"

"You're too weak. I see being without Anakin has left you going soft Ahsoka Tano. Well done you have just made me stronger. Why don't you and you're gay boyfriend go somewhere else before I hit you" She laughs at her own painful remark. Ahsoka stands.  
"Do you wanna say anything else fat ass"

"Hope you have fun with your dodgy nosed boyfriend tonight. Maybe you could try for a baby, oh wait you can't have children. Since I got you" Ahsoka's face goes red in anger. She lunges to Mapher, Punching her in the face leaving her with blood running down her nose. Mapher laughs. Ahsoka grabs her arm and twists it, forcing her to go out in to the hall. Mapher screams as Ahsoka claws her face with her sharp nails. Mapher falls to the floor and Ahsoka pins her down. She sits on her stomach and starts punching her and doesn't stop. No one dare intervene. Then Mapher knees Ahsoka in the back. She rolls on to Ahsoka. "My turn" She grins. She puts her fist full force in to her lip and starts punching her. The blood from Mapher's face trickles on to Ahsoka with every swing she gives her. The blood from Ahsoka starts to leave a puddle where she lays. I glare at Anakin as he watches the two fight. I realise if they don't stop Ahsoka was going to be seriously hurt. I pass the baby to Lux and dash to the hall. I grab Mapher's arms. Ahsoka kicks her in the face and gets up. Mapher's so strong I can't hold on. She flips me over her head, slamming me on the floor and hits me. I wail as she continues to inflict pain on me. Ahsoka leaps on to her pushing her off of me. They both stand as I catch my breath on the floor. Ahsoka starts to walk. "Stop there Ahsoka" Mapher says holding a gun up. "You have ten seconds of your life left." Ahsoka freezes. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" she counts down realising the trigger, before I could scream Lux was on the floor.

"Lux?" Ahsoka sobs as he rests in her arms. I kick Mapher down and take the gun. "LUX, wake up." She wails. "I need you, we all need you" Ahsoka starts to panic as Lux does a faint cough.

"Ahsoka, you're going to be alright." He whimpers. Ahsoka strokes his cheek.

"No Lux no, don't go" Ahsoka's tears could be like a river, they were pouring down her face fast enough.

"Ahsoka, I love you" His eyes close. Mapher smiles. I shoot her and run to Ahsoka. She shakes Lux viscously.  
"Lux? Don't go, Please I love you too" She kisses him, then pushes the hair out of his face. "Wake up Lux, I need you" Tears run down my face. I stand up and walk towards Anakin. I don't look at him.

"This is your fault" I growl. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT" I scream banging my fists on his chest. "Take your son and leave and NEVER come back, I mean it" He takes the pram and looks at Mapher one last time before walking down the hall. I look back at Ahsoka.

"What am I going to do" She sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

I approach Ahsoka, who's in her brightly coloured room staring at the blue wall. I pass her the tea.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She nods. I stroke her hand and look in her eyes. "It's going to be ok" I say trying to support her. She just turns away from me facing the bright pink wall. I leave to room not knowing what else to do. I go back in to the spare room and sit for a bit.

I look to the crib beside my bed.

"I haven't given you a name yet, have I" I say stroking her head. I pick her up and rock her. "What about Rosie, I've always liked that name. She smiles, and then falls asleep. I gin at her and put her back in the crib. I look in the door way and Ahsoka's stood there.  
"Padme, please leave" she said placing my suitcases on the floor.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I want to be alone" She says. I put Rosie in the pram and pick up my stuff and leave. She watches my every move. I slowly walk back to my apartment, stopping every so often to check on Rosie. I eventually get back to the apartment. Rosie immediately falls asleep. Before I even get the chance to sit down there's a knock on the door. I open the door half way. Then slam it shut.

"Padme, I know your there. I want to talk" Anakin says.

"What do you want" I ask lent up against the door.

"To talk" He bellowed. I open the door slightly, and then look at him. His blue eyes stare at me. I turn away and open the door wider. He steps in. I sit down, he sits next to me. "Padme, I'm so sorry and I love you"

"Why did you cheat on me?" I snap at him.

"I don't know" He stands up and walks to the crib. "So this is our daughter." He strokes her head, and then looks back at me. "What's her name?"

"Rosie" I reply. I walk next to Anakin. He looks into my eyes.

"Padme, do you love me" He asks. I don't reply. "Well"

"Fine yes" I admit.

"Then why can't we be together" I look at him. I pause for a moment.

"Because you lied to me and cheated on me and above all else you had a baby with her"

"It wasn't mine" I pause again.

"Well who's was it"

"I don't know, she's hooked up with every guy in the Jedi. Even Rex and Obi Wan"

"Well she won't be a bother anymore" He looks at the floor.

"Do you want to hold her" I say picking her out of the crib. He takes her in to his arms and slowly rocks her. He hands her back and there's a knock on the door. We both look at the door, before it's smashed down.

"Padme Amidala you are being prosecuted for the Murder of Mapher and Lux." The man bellows before two other men barge in one taking Rosie and the other taking me.  
"ANAKIN" I scream as I'm pulled threw the hall way.


End file.
